Tout le temps du monde
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Ce sentiment avait pris du temps, beaucoup de temps. - Léger JohnLock


**Titre:** Tout le temps du monde

**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Disclaimer:** Ce super programme est à la BBC, et le travail original est à ce cher Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. :D

**Genre:** Euh... C'est doux?

**Couple:** ...JohnLock. Léger léger.

**Note 1:** Texte écrit pour le Marathon des Fanfictions. Le prompt était: "Tu veux sortir avec moi?" / "Mais y pleut dehors!" (XD).

**Note 2:** J'ai vu le prompt, et j'ai pensé BBC Sherlock. Première fic dans ce fandom. Je suis amoureuse.^^

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Tout le temps du monde**

John y songeait depuis un moment. C'était un sentiment qui s'était immiscé en lui sans qu'il ne le réalisât tout d'abord, doucement, tout doucement, par intermittences. Pas un sentiment fourbe, simplement un sentiment patient. Et quand John s'en était rendu compte, il était trop tard.

Il n'y avait déjà plus que Sherlock.

C'était quand, que cela avait commencé? Quand donc John s'était-il rendu compte que chercher une petite amie n'était plus aussi fondamental? Que le vide que les femmes étaient censées combler n'existait plus? Que son sourire à _lui_, sincère quand il réussissait à résoudre une enquête particulièrement difficile, et l'éclat vivant de ses yeux étaient devenus tout?

Cela n'avait pu se produire que petit à petit; un sentiment qui l'avait apprivoisé comme un animal, tout doucement. Un sentiment s'esquissant puis se colorant par petites touches, un tableau prenant lentement forme.

Quand le tableau était devenu visible, c'était pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait plus de solitude dans son coeur. A la place, il y avait seulement quelqu'un qui était devenu son monde.

John finit de préparer le thé avant de porter le plateau à Sherlock. Celui-ci était en train de taper sur les touches de son ordinateur avec une énergie enfiévrée, son front humide et plissé sous la concentration, ses yeux bleus focalisés sur l'écran, perçants comme ceux d'un rapace.

Ses yeux tranchants comme une lame, tellement froids en apparence.

- Sherlock.

Un instant. Un simple instant, Sherlock releva les yeux vers lui, mais ce fut suffisant pour que son visage s'adoucît, ses traits un peu plus détendus. Ce fut suffisant pour que la lumière ne ses yeux ne s'éteignît pas mais se mît à brûler moins fort, pour durer plus longtemps. Juste le temps pour une pièce de passer d'une chaleur étouffante à une température chaleureuse.

Juste le temps pour ces yeux, et leur propriétaire, de se souvenir qu'ils étaient chez eux; qu'ils avaient une maison et une personne auprès de laquelle flancher, s'il y avait lieu, avant de se relever et de vaincre le plus inextricable des mystères.

- Merci.

Sherlock accepta la tasse mais ne but pas de suite; il se contenta de poser ses mains contre la porcelaine, fermant ses yeux quelques secondes comme pour en absorber la chaleur avant de les rouvrir, le bleu de ses iris frappé d'une intuition soudaine.

Il se tourna vers John un bref instant, ses lèvres ourlées d'un demi-sourire fier avant de se remettre à taper frénétiquement, saisi d'une énergie nouvelle.

John s'assit à ses côtés, saisissant sa tasse, son sourire à lui large et doux.

- Tu as trouvé ce qui t'embêtait?

Sherlock ne se tourna pas vers lui cette fois mais observa son reflet sur l'écran, un net sourire vainqueur étirant cette fois-ci ses lèvres.

- A ton avis?

John rit. Sherlock se remit à taper mais pas avant que ses yeux ne dansassent dans sa direction, et c'était suffisant pour que John serrât sa tasse à son tour, son coeur empli d'une autre chaleur encore.

Ce sentiment avait pris du temps, beaucoup de temps.

- Sherlock?

Sherlock ne marqua pas de pause; ses yeux fixèrent cependant de nouveau son reflet, preuve qu'il avait son attention.

John sourit.

- Tu veux qu'on sorte un peu? Quand tu auras fini?

C'était léger, mais les lèvres de Sherlock se plissèrent.

- Il pleut, dehors.

La pluie tombait au rythme des touches sur le clavier.

John hocha la tête. Il se rapprocha juste assez pour que leurs épaules se frôlassent.

- Alors, après?

Sherlock ferma les yeux. Une seconde. Pour s'emplir d'une autre chaleur encore.

- Après.

Ils avaient tout le temps du monde.

FIN.

* * *

L'auteur, _toute douce_: J'adore la caractérisation de Sherlock Holmes faite par la BBC. Et leur John Watson, aussi.

(il y a du subjonctif imparfait dans cette fanfiction. Je suis folle, n'est-ce pas?^^')

Merci à tous ceux qui passeront par ici, et à bientôt. ;)

Maeve


End file.
